Stories of Lucian
by Wednesdayite13
Summary: What the title says. Stories following Shockwave's creator, Lucian.
1. The Past Is No Longer a Mystery

**OK this is Transformers Humanized. If you've not read my other fics like this, you might not really get it so let me explain. They were robotic, now they're humanized but still sort of robotic. Also, you won't know Lucian unless you've read my other fics.**

**Humanized, they're all really young. This is because in Cybertronian years, they really are.**

* * *

History. Most people found history boring, but Vampirella could never understand why. It was really interesting. They were doing about Pasteur and Koch which, of course, Vampirella found highly amusing.

There was someone else in the lesson, however. They were told to pretend he wasn't there, he was like some sort of teacher wannabe observing the lesson.

He looked familiar to Vampirella. She didn't know why, but she kept looking back anyway trying to figure it out. Even though his long black hair covered most of his face, he still looked pretty familiar.

It was nearing the end of the lesson. She had finished her work ahead of time, so was now having a nice conversation to two of her friends about stabbing one of them if she ever ran off with her man. Her two friends were called Jade and Emily. She said that she'd steal Jade's knife that she hid in her top blazer pocked in a dream and stab her with it, but Emily would be perfectly safe since she was on her side. Just the usual BolsoverSchool chitchat (which is now an academy."

The student, they assumed he must have been a student, slowly made his way over to her. "You know me." The student stated.

Vampirella was left confused. "I'm sorry?"

"You know me. You don't know why you know me, but you do. I can tell. You're getting a hint of Déjà vu."

Again, Vampirella paused with confusion. _How could he possibly know that? _"Do you know **_me_**?"

The young student shook his head. "I don't." He quickly pulled up a chair and sat down on the other side of Vampirella's desk, so they were talking face to face. "I have no memory of most of my life. Please, if you know something…" He sounded desperate.

"I admit I recognise you, but I don't know why."

The student paused. "So…we've met before?"

Vampirella shrugged. "We must have. I don't know when or where."

The bell rang. Well, it was more a stupid beep. It used to sound like a microwave, but it broke so they had to change it. Now, it sounded like someone flat lining.

He noticed the class had already began to pack away. He turned back to Vampirella. "I'm sorry, I should-" He pushed the chair back and was about to walk away.

"Wait." Vampirella stopped him. "I want to help."

"You do?" He was still facing away from Vampirella.

She smiled. "I do…What's your name?" She asked, picking up her blue and white Thundercat school bag.

He paused. Didn't he know? Or didn't he want to say? "I'm Lucian."

She dropped her bag. "Why would you tell me that?!"

Lucian turned back and Vampirella got the shock of her life. Tears were flowing freely from his dark eyes. "What do you mean?"

If Vampirella could grip properly, she'd be clenching her fists in frustration. She tried to bend down to pick up her bag but couldn't, wincing as her knees cracked. "You'd better not me having me on right now or I swear-"

"What did I do?!"

She didn't know how to respond to that. "You genuinely don't know, do you?"

"No, I don't."

She sighed. "I'm sorry." She tried again to pick up her bag.

"Let me get that." He picked up her bag, with annoying ease, and handed it to Vampirella who smiled.

"Thank you."

"So…you know who I am now." It was more of a statement than a question. "You know why you recognise me?"

She nodded.

"Tell me. Please."

Vampirella sighed again. "I have to meet someone and then I need to get home, if you walk with me I'll tell you."

"OK."

She walked towards the door, but her right knee and her left hip cracked causing her to fall. Yet, she never hit the ground. Lucian caught her. "Woah are you OK?"

"Erm…yeah…sorry…tendonitis thing."

"Want help?"

Vampirella paused yet again. This was all so confusing. "Please."

He helped her down the stairs and opened both sets of doors for her.

"OK…I can't tell you why I know you because to do that, I'll have to tell you a secret. A huge secret only a handful of people here know. One you originally knew. To tell you who you are, I'll have to show you who I am."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because you'll never believe me if I do."

* * *

There were empty fields in Bolsover, ones the owners had clearly given up on. No-one ever went there…it was the perfect place. Vampirella led Lucian to the fields.

"Alright…First thing's first…" Vampirella took a deep breath before transforming into her proper robot mode. The one when she still looks organic but with armour, wings and skates.

Lucian took a step back. "Woah, what?!"

"I know you because you're like me. You're one of us. Something happened which turned you all human, I don't really understand what, but you're still all robotic. I say you because I was always like this."

He paused. "You're Vampirella."

"You remembered!" She was unsure as to whether that was a good or bad thing.

"I remember _you._" He paused again, memory flooding back. "I remember fights…"

"You were a gladiator." Vampirella stated.

"A gladiator." He repeated. "Was I any good?"

Vampirella smiled. "You were the only one who ever beat me."

"You're a ninja." He remembered. "You had a habit of including ninja moves in your gladiator fights."

She nodded, smiling at the memory.

"That's all I remember."

Vampirella sighed. She couldn't believe she was about to say this, and the very thought made her want to purge. Yet she couldn't sit back and do nothing. _Oh frag you Autobots! _"Let me help. I might be able to help you remember more, if not everything." She secretly hoped he didn't remember everything.

He smiled. She had to admit, humanized Lucian had a pretty nice smile. "Thank you."

* * *

They walked round the streets of Bolsover, aimlessly. "We didn't really know each other well back before the humanization. Tell me, what's the last thing you remembered? Before today."

"I don't know, I was just sort of…there. It's really…confusing. But when you found out my name…why didn't we know each other well? What happened? Did I…did I do something? I want to know."

She shook her head. She didn't want him to find out just yet, if at all. "No, I'm sorry. It's just that I left the Decepticons to join the Autobots. I could only trust a handful of bots and…I'm sorry. It's a habit."

"Oh." He didn't sound satisfied, but it would have to do. He wasn't going to press the matter further. "So how did we meet?"

"Alright, you have…had…you had two creations."

"Had? What happened?"

Vampirella sighed. "One offlined…he was my creator."

Lucian stopped. "So we're related?"

The vampire nodded. "We are."

"I'm sorry for asking but…how did he offline?"

"He was a gladiator too. I swear I come from a family of gladiators. One Autobot disguised himself as a grounder Decepticon. My creator was the leader of the Decepticons so pretty much every Autobot was after him, well all of us really. Except for the few who we're related too, 'tis a big family. So this Autobot entered a fight but it turned out he was carrying another weapon. It was designed to slowly destroy the circuits inside…" A horrible memory had been brought up and she couldn't bring herself to finish.

"I am so sorry."

She shook her head. "It's OK. It happened a while back. The war is over now and I'm in a mixed group of Autobots and Decepticons now, the current Elite Guard. Me and my scientist cousin- creation of your youngest- came up with this matter duplicator. This means that none of our supplies will ever run out and it's always shared equally which means no more war."

"Clever." He smiled.

Desperately needing to rest her ankle and her knee and her hip and her back etc, Vampirella pointed towards a bench. "Wanna sit for a while?"

"Sure."

So they did.

The Charles II song from Horrible Histories began to play. Vampirella laughed and answered her phone. "Yellow."

_"Yes, yellow." _The voice on the other end stated. _"Something happened and we need you, where are you?" _

"Oh, Bolsover. I'm really sorry; I'm trying to help out an old friend."

_"Fire is badly injured and we really need your help. He's been unconscious nearly all day, we don't know why…Does your friend know about…" _

"He does. And I'll be there as soon as I can."

_"Why not invite him slash her back?!" _

"Yeah, you'll hate me."

_"Why?"_

"Alright, I'll invite **him** over. Just…make sure Fire's OK."

_"I will, trust me. I'll see you."_

"Yeah, see thee." She hung up and turned to Lucian. "I'm needed. That was a friend, Shocky." She avoided telling him that Shockwave is his creation. "One of my creations is badly injured. But you can come back to the base if you like."

* * *

Vampirella and Lucian were greeted by Mirage. "How is he?" She asked a little too desperately.

Mirage explained as they walked to the medbay. "The medics said he's lost a lot of energon and he's been unresponsive all day but they managed to fix all internal damage but his pulse is still weakening."

Entering, Vampirella saw a sight that she'd do anything to take back. On the medical berth laid a really pale, limp Jetfire. His usually bright orange hair was now soaked in his pink energon. She noticed marks on his arms which looked like they had been made with barbed wire. Who in the pit did this?

As if detecting his question, Knockout turned to Vampirella with a sad expression. "M.E.C.H. got desperate."

As Vampirella walked towards the medical berth and checked Jetfire's pulse for herself, Lucian looked around the medbay. He saw someone who looked very similar to Jetfire, except for his darkish blue hair. His eyes were red and watery. "Are you OK?" He asked.

Jetstorm looked up and sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Vampirella saw Jetfire twitch. His eyes fluttered open slowly. He looked up and saw his creator. "Insert sarcastic and ironic comment here."

The vampire laughed. Jetstorm rushed to his brother's side.

Jetfire smiled. "Hey."

* * *

It was pretty late; Lucian was trying to stop himself from falling asleep. He was alone in Vampirella's room, feeling pretty awkward. He was worn out so Vampirella said he could stay the night and since she was going to be up all night watching the football transfers with everyone else, she said he could stay in her room that night.

But he didn't want to sleep. Every time he did, he had nightmares.

There was a knock on the door.

"Erm, who's that?"

The door opened slowly. "Hi, I'm Shockwave." Shockwave. That was it. The name in his nightmares.

"Oh…hello."

"You really don't know who I am, do you?"

Lucian shook his head. "I know I should but I don't." He wasn't about to tell him that he heard his name in every single one of his nightmares.

"V told me who you are. You're my creator."

"I am?" Lucian noticed something wrong. "You're shaking."

"We were just talking about you." Sheffield Wednesday didn't seem to be gaining or losing any players at that moment. "Vampirella wants to let you stay…" Lucian noticed Shockwave's eye begin to water. "You made my life hell!" He started to cry. "I know you don't know what you did, and you're probably really confused now. Anyone who knows me knows that I can forgive anyone or anything but I can't forget. Also I know at some point you'll remember and at that point, I'm almost certain you won't stick around. So while you're here and while you don't know…I was wondering if I could ask one thing from you."

"What's that?"

"A hug."

Lucian lovingly wrapped his arms around his youngest creation. "Please, tell me what I did."

"I don't want to ruin the moment." Shockwave cried.

But he didn't have to. His lost memories came flooding back all at once. He screamed, clutched his head and fell to his knees. Scared, Shockwave knelt down beside him. "What's happening?!"

"I-I-ah! I'm remembering!"

Shockwave knew he would eventually, but he didn't think it would be so soon. He knew it wouldn't last. The pain finally stopped. His nightmares…he realized they were real. His nightmares about his past self with Shockwave. All the things he did. They really happened.

_Shockwave screamed in agony as his arm was pulled behind his back. It was pulled so tightly, it was almost ripped clean off. _

But he was confused. Why did he…

_Shockwave's leg was crushed and was now unrecognisable._

His creation put a servo on his shoulder. "Are you OK?"

_ Shockwave laid unconscious in the corner of the room, surrounded by his own energon. _

"Why do you care?" Lucian asked confused.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I remember everything. Why are you here? And why do you care?"

"You're family." Shockwave stated, wiping tears from his eyes, his voice unsteady.

"Why aren't you trying to beat the slag out of me?! I know I would!"

Shockwave shook his head. "I could never. All I ever wanted was a creator who cared. Like you, right now. But I always thought-"

"If you're going to start typically blaming yourself now, then don't. I can't explain why I…I-I mean I don't…I just can't."

Unable to think of anything else to say, the two just hugged once again.

* * *

He was still really confused. He didn't remember doing what he did as such, but he knew he did. He still had the memory, even if he didn't remember doing it. He didn't even know if that made sense.

"Lucian." Vampirella yelled. He turned to face her and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Me and a few friends at school are having a debate. Oreo or OReo?"

Lucian paused. "It's Oreo."

"YAY!" Vampirella cheered and hugged Lucian. "You're awesome!"

"Woah, what did you do?" Mirage asked, walking in on the hug.

Reluctantly, Vampirella pulled away from the hug.

"I, erm…Said Oreo." He replied.

"Oh, well it's your own fault." Mirage joked. "We all say Oreo, we learnt the hard way."

Lucian laughed.

"Aww come on, I'm not that bad."

Mirage nodded. "Yes, you are."

"So Mirage." Lucian began. "In a few fights she'd do this…I don't know, this cheese thing. She still do that?"

"Oh yeah. She cheeses pretty much everyone!"

"Microwave!" Vampirella yelled.

"Please ignore her." Mirage laughed.

Lucian tilted his head. "Microwave?"

"The clock ticks microwave." Vampriella…explained?

* * *

**So yeah. There we go.**


	2. Barmy Army

**Sequel to, erm...Past Is No Longer a Mystery or something like that.**

**Transformers Humanized.**

* * *

Shockwave was alone in his room, contemplating what had just happened. His abusive creator, after recently suffering from a head injury, had now joined them. Not that he minded. In fact, it was nice to finally have a caring creator.

But a part of him just couldn't help but wonder if he was making it up. But then again, why would he?

There was a knock at his door. "Oh, hey."

It was Lucian. "I just wanted to say hi so...hi."

Shockwave smiled. "Hi."

"Shockwave I hate to be a pain but I hear you're good with...medical stuff."

His smile immediately disappeared. "Why, what happened?"

"It's just my arm. It...well..." Lucian held out his arm and Shockwave gently rolled up his blood coated sleeve. His arm looked as if it had been cut open.

"What the slag happened?!"

"I-I just...caught it." Shockwave could tell Lucian was lying, he picked up some tips from Vampirella.

But he didn't press the matter. "OK I can stitch that and wrap it up for you."

"Thank you so much."

Shockwave lead Lucian to the medical berth. "Don't mention it." He silently gathered supplies before sitting beside his creator and gently held his arm. "What really happened?"

"I told you-"

"Where did you catch it?" Shockwave asked, holding some cloth against Lucian's still bleeding arm.

"I-I...well...OK I didn't catch it!"

Shockwave sighed. "I'm sorry, we're running low on supplies. We don't have anything to relief the pain."

Lucian shook his head. "It's OK."

Sighing deeply, Shockwave lifted the cloth to see his creator's arm had stopped bleeding. "So what really happened?" He asked, starting the long and painful process of stitching Lucian's arm.

He winced before answering. "I was out. I was attacked by...I don't know what they were. They looked like blue gooey things."

"Lycanthropes. Shape shifters. Stole the human name. So what did they do?"

Lucian tried his best to keep still. Like Vampirella always said, _everything you go through will be over at some point. Look forward until then. _"They said something about...wanting revenge...ow..."

"Sorry...revenge?"

Lucian nodded. "The, erm, Barmy Army? I don't know what that means."

Shockwave smiled, remember the day well. The Lycanthropes claimed to be the fastest things alive, yet Blurr and Vampirella were faster. They introduced themselves as the Barmy Army, stealing a famous football chant, and challenged them to a race; a race they won.

"That's Zippy and V. Long story. Alright that's it." Shockwave reached for a bandage and tightly wrapped Lucian;s arm. "That too tight?"

Lucian shook his head. "No, that's fine. Thank you."

Shockwave smiled. "No problem." He was surprised Lucian barely cried out. That must have been really painful.

"I'm sorry I should go now, I'm tired."

Shockwave pulled his creator into a seriously needed hug. "Night."

Lucian smiled, returning the hug. "Night."

* * *

As soon as Lucian reached his room he locked the door, threw himself onto his berth and cried out in pain.


End file.
